Chairs are convenient tools for sitting and relaxing. It is generally well known to use chairs inside building structures, such as homes, and on flat surfaces, such as patios. It is also known to take chairs to other locations such as ball fields, beaches, parks, and the like. Most chairs are designed to be used on flat surfaces, however, and do not perform well on sloped surfaces. In particular, chairs can be unstable on sloped surfaces and can present challenges for an individual attempting to sit on the chair on a sloped surface. For example, a hunter may select a spot from which to hunt on a hillside, and might wish to sit on a chair. Also, a fisherman might sit on the bank of a lake or river, which could be sloped, and might also wish to sit on a chair.
Therefore a need exists for improvements relating to chairs for sitting on sloped surfaces.